


Just Like Magic

by slightestwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy!bp!Kurt meets werewolf!Blaine, who is in search of a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Magic

“Why are you hiding?” the wolf asks, and Kurt’s wings flutter, his face drawing into a frown.

“I could ask you the same question,” Kurt huffs, landing on a branch closer to the wolf but not daring to fly low enough to be caught. He’s taller than a wolf is on four legs, but the wolf looks a great deal stronger. “You have two forms, and you can speak to me as a person, not a beast.”

“It’s easier to be a wolf in the forest,” he replies, but Kurt can see him start to shiver, fur disappearing and body reshaping until there’s a naked boy in his place. He steps forward, shameless and bare, and holds out a hand. His voice is pleasant and low when he asks, “Will you come down now, fairy?”

“Will you hurt me?” Kurt asks, hoping there’s enough honor in this boy to tell the truth. Kurt doesn’t know much about werewolves besides their connection to the moon and their sad howls he hears sometimes at night.

“I promise I won’t.”

Kurt takes a deep breath, putting his faith in the word of a wolf and hopping down to the ground, brushing dirt off his tunic. They’re near the same height when Kurt stands, and Kurt watches the beautiful amber eyes sweep down his body.

“You’re the first fairy I’ve ever met,” the boy says breathlessly, stepping closer. Kurt’s wings flutter nervously.

“And you’re the first lycanthrope I’ve met. Do you have a name, wolf?”

“Blaine,” he says, bowing his head to show respect. Kurt does the same, giving Blaine his name as well. "I’m usually with my pack, but I–“ His face darkens for a moment, and then he meets Kurt’s eyes. "I’m supposed to be out finding a mate. I’m of the age where I’m supposed to have one, but it’s not as simple as just courting any available wolf.” Blaine shrugs, lifting a hand to run through his wild curls. “Do fairies take mates?”

“Not as a rule,” Kurt says, stepping back until he’s leaning into the scratchy bark of the tree, somehow addicted to the warm gaze in Blaine’s eyes. “Most fairies take multiple companions.” Kurt wrinkles his nose in distaste just thinking about it.

Blaine smiles, showing a hint of slightly longer canines than a human would have. “You disagree?”

“I have no interest in those kinds of orgies,” Kurt says haughtily, but his breath hitches suddenly as Blaine steps close, close enough to tuck his face into Kurt’s neck, nose brushing Kurt’s skin. Kurt is frozen, heart beating fast, but all Blaine does is sniff before pulling back.

“Forgive me,” Blaine says, looking suddenly flustered, the black pupils of his eyes wider than before. “Your scent is… intoxicating, Kurt.” Kurt can see the naked hunger on his face before Blaine looks away, clearly embarrassed.

“What do I smell like?” Kurt asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s hard to put scent into words… Like earth, like the cool wind before it rains and the sweet smell of leaves covering the ground in autumn, of buds blooming on trees in the spring. You smell like  _life_ ,” Blaine finishes, lips parting as he stares at Kurt.

Kurt stares back, heart still beating so fast, and he leans in to whisper to Blaine, “You mostly just smell like wet dog to me.”

Blaine laughs, and for a brief, playful moment, he leans in as well and licks a wet stripe up Kurt’s cheek, pulling back and licking his lips as Kurt stares at him in shock.

Kurt only waits a second before he acts, the wetness already drying on his face, and he darts in to lick Blaine’s cheek in turn, jerking back and watching Blaine carefully.

Blaine’s eyes are dark, surprised, and Kurt squeaks and starts to run, light feet hopping over branches and roots as Blaine starts to chase him.

Kurt isn’t sure where he’s heading, this deep into the forest, or why he’s leading a chase when Blaine is just as quick as he is, crashing loudly through the trees behind him. But he doesn’t stop running, wings fluttering behind him with the temptation to take flight, until he passes the meadow - the one by his favorite stream.

Kurt darts out of the forest and rolls into the grass a second before Blaine pounces, pinning Kurt down to the ground, panting on top of him. His eyes flash bright, almost dangerous, but he doesn’t do anything except kneel over Kurt, keep him from rolling away.

“You didn’t change back,” Kurt breathes out.

“Takes too long. Didn’t want to lose you,” Blaine mumbles, leaning down to skim his nose over the line of Kurt’s jaw. “You run fast for someone with wings.”

“And you run  _loud_  for someone so skinny,” Kurt huffs back, and Blaine laughs, letting Kurt roll them until Kurt’s the one on top, wings stretching out now that they’re not tucked underneath him.

“You’re the first fairy I’ve ever chased,” Blaine says, blinking up at Kurt slowly, twisting his (still  _very_  naked) hips a little, and Kurt bites his lip, glancing away when he feels a strange heat unfurl in his stomach, his face flushing.

“I should go,” Kurt says, standing up suddenly, and Blaine sits up on his elbows, pretty mouth turned down in a frown.

“But I’ve only just caught you,” Blaine says, legs splayed open, not seeming to care that his cock is on display. Kurt’s only in a tunic, but fairies do have  _some_  modesty. When Kurt doesn’t answer right away, Blaine stands and says, “Will I see you again?”

Kurt smiles sweetly, sincerely. “I hope so, wolf.” He leans in to give Blaine a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and then he’s running back into the forest, jumping up onto a tree limb and pressing his back to the trunk, letting out a shaky breath.

 _Oh Kurt, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ he thinks, cheeks still warm.

  
-

  
Kurt doesn’t see Blaine the next few days and tries not to be too disappointed about it. He barely knows the werewolf - or his own feelings toward Blaine, if he’s being honest - and it was reckless of him to be fooling around with one of his kind anyway.

Kurt sighs as he steps into the stream by the meadow and slides his tunic off, cleaning it in the water and resting it over a large rock to dry in the warm sun while Kurt bathes.

He usually doesn’t have to worry about being bothered here, and Kurt prefers it that way. Most of the other fairies bathe at the waterfall on the other side of the forest, but Kurt enjoys the solace of the quiet stream, the way he can sink down into the water and close his eyes, running his hands idly over his skin to scrub away dirt and grime.

Kurt’s thoughts eventually drift back to Blaine, since it was nearby that he last saw him. He drags his fingers over his stomach under the water and thinks back to Blaine’s lean, handsome human form, the warmth in his eyes and the eagerness in his touch, his nuzzling.

Kurt’s not accustomed to contact like that, affection and interest from another, and he feels a hot tug in his stomach as he squeezes his thighs together, letting his mind fill with more thoughts of Blaine’s very handsome, very  _naked_  human form.

The fingers of Kurt’s right hand are just about to slip down between his legs when he hears a rustling close by and jerks up, wings extending, preparing to flee if necessary.

“Hello?” Kurt asks warily.

There’s the sound of some twigs snapping and then Blaine steps out nearby, as naked as Kurt is. Kurt lets out a sigh of relief before taking in the sight, the way Blaine’s cock juts out in front of him, flushed dark. It wasn’t that hard before, and the sight makes Kurt blush.

“Were you spying on me, wolf?” Kurt asks haughtily, glad that the water at least comes up to his waist, but Blaine just steps closer, nostrils flaring like he's  _smelling_  Kurt.

“I only followed your scent, fairy. It’s even stronger, somehow, and I–” Blaine cuts off, eyes flashing as he stops next to the rock that’s partially hiding Kurt. “I’m glad I found you again.” Blaine steps into the stream, and Kurt wants to make another joke about wet dogs but Blaine is touching his wrist, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck and breathing deep.

“Blaine…” Kurt says softly, about to reach for his tunic, but Blaine’s stepping closer, until his cock is brushing over Kurt’s hip. Kurt shivers, eyes fluttering shut as Blaine’s lips skim over Kurt’s neck, his throat. Heat twists in Kurt’s stomach, his face flushing from the attention. “Oh, Blaine–”

“It feels like I’ve been looking for you forever,” Blaine mumbles, licking at Kurt’s neck. Kurt’s wings flutter happily, impatiently, heart pounding as one of Blaine’s hands slide behind Kurt’s back. His palm is warm, wide, and Kurt leans back into the touch without thinking.

“This isn’t just playing, is it?” Kurt asks.

“Be my mate,” Blaine says. His voice is soft, scratchy with emotion. “Mate with me, be mine.”

Kurt shakes his head, back arching of its own accord when Blaine’s fingers dig into his skin - not hurting, just holding him close. “I’m not a werewolf.”

“I know. You don’t have to be, not always. There are some from other packs, some who have taken human mates. All that matters is that I claim you.”

Kurt’s breath hitches. “What’s claiming? I don’t know that much about wolves, I don’t–”

“It’s joining,” Blaine whispers, lips soft over Kurt’s cheek because he can’t seem to stop  _nuzzling_. “Being inside you, filling you–”

“Sex,” Kurt interrupts, suddenly flustered, dizzy at the thought. The ache between his thighs seems to glow hot at that, the idea of having Blaine inside instead of just rubbing over his hip. “I’ve never done that before.”

“I know,” is all Blaine says, and Kurt wants to huff, wants to demand  _how_  Blaine could possibly know that, but then Blaine’s lips are on his, kissing him slowly, his hand sliding down to hold Kurt’s bare ass and push him closer.

Kurt sighs into Blaine’s mouth, melting under the press of his lips as Blaine shifts his hips forward, sliding a thigh between Kurt’s legs until Kurt’s gasping out, wings twitching at the sudden flare of heat.

“You’re wet,” Blaine says, looking down, and Kurt almost rolls his eyes - because they’re wading in a stream, of course he’s wet - but Blaine’s staring in fascination between Kurt’s legs, where he’s straddling Blaine’s thigh, spread open.

Kurt flushes. “Is that not- not what you–”

“You're  _perfect_ ,” Blaine growls, lifting Kurt and setting him down on the rock, ignoring Kurt’s yelp. Goosebumps break out over his skin, even under the hot sun, but Blaine doesn’t seem to notice, already nuzzling his way down Kurt’s stomach, between his legs. “Your smell, Kurt. It’s even better like this.”

Kurt just swallows, lets Blaine push his thighs apart until Kurt is spread open, gasping out a moan as Blaine noses down over his slit, nuzzling at the inside of his thigh.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says, reaching down to grab his shoulder, fingers squeezing as Blaine starts to lick over Kurt. His tongue is wide and wet, a hot pressure so unlike anything Kurt’s used to that his whole body shudders, legs falling open wider and hips tilting up closer to Blaine’s mouth.

Just when Kurt feels the ache building, getting tighter, Blaine is giving Kurt a few last, lingering licks and pulling back, climbing the rock until he’s pinning Kurt down on it.

“Mine,” Blaine rumbles, tucking his face back against Kurt’s neck, wet lips (wet from  _Kurt_ ) sliding over the skin.

Kurt feels feverish, almost giddy, and he meets Blaine’s gorgeous eyes before he says, “Yours, I’m all yours, wolf.”

And he  _is_. He thinks he has been ever since Blaine licked his cheek, made Kurt feel more alive than he’s ever felt on his own. His wings flutter behind him, stretching out, and he reaches down to circle his fingers around Blaine’s cock, hot and heavy in his hand.

Blaine buries a groan into Kurt’s shoulder, hips jerking forward so his cock slides over Kurt’s belly. Kurt laughs breathlessly.

“Do you know where it goes?” Kurt teases, and Blaine just growls and lets his teeth drag over Kurt’s throat, nipping, making Kurt’s breath catch. He’s not afraid of a bite, since everyone knows werewolves are born, not made, but it still makes a heated urgency twist up in Kurt’s body, makes his legs drop open as Blaine guides his cock to Kurt’s opening, sliding over the soft, slick skin between his thighs before pressing in.

The blunt pressure of Blaine’s cock is like nothing Kurt has ever felt before, but he makes himself relax, breathing out shakily as Blaine pushes inside.

Kurt’s body aches from the fullness of it, the thickness that stretches him open as it slides in deep, and he tilts his head back, grabs at the rock underneath him as Blaine’s hips move in slow, deep thrusts.

“Hold onto me,” Blaine tells him, voice barely more than a growl, so gritty and low. “You’re– so tight, Kurt, I–”

“Mmm,” Kurt hums, his brow furrowed as he reaches up grab at Blaine’s shoulders and bear down with his thrusts, stomach twisting as the burning ache fades into something heavier, more pleasurable. “Oh, Blaine.”

“ _Mine_ ,” Blaine groans, hips snapping forward, fucking into Kurt hard and fast now, with purpose. It makes the ache flare bright and hot and Kurt just clings, bracing himself, letting the wolf have what he wants.

Kurt feels himself getting wetter, opening up more easily for Blaine’s cock, and when he arches his hips it’s suddenly  _perfect_ , making Kurt shiver and strain up with Blaine’s thrusts. The heat is building, building, Blaine’s head dropping down to his neck, panting loud by his ear, and all it takes is the teasing bite of teeth sharp at his neck for Kurt to come, squeezing tight around Blaine’s cock and shuddering through his orgasm.

Blaine doesn’t stop, whining as his hips speed up even faster than before, his thrusts uneven and sharp, and finally he’s burying himself deep and stilling, coming with a low growl that sends a shiver through Kurt’s body, reminds him of the kind of power in the body above his.

Blaine’s panting, sweating from the hot sun and the exertion, but he doesn’t seem at all bothered as he lets his cock slip from Kurt’s body, ducking down to nuzzle and lick back between Kurt’s legs.

Kurt hisses, sore and sensitive now that Blaine’s pulled out, but the licks are soothing, slow, nearly a balm over Kurt’s heated skin. It also makes Kurt flush, even now, when he can feel the slickness dripping out of him, feel Blaine’s wide tongue lapping it up.

“Come up here, mate,” Kurt says lazily, fingers petting through Blaine’s wild, dark curls, and Blaine’s face breaks out in a huge grin at the title, his nose finding it’s favorite spot at the side of Kurt’s neck as he settles back over Kurt’s body.

“So… I’m yours now, then?” Kurt asks softly, stretching out under Blaine because his limbs are starting to ache, stiff from being in the same position, and Blaine nods, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s chest.

“All mine. My pack will recognize my scent on you, and- and your fairies, will they–”

“They’ll know we’re mated,” Kurt finishes, letting himself pet down Blaine’s back, delighting in all the lean muscle under warm skin, the way he can touch however he pleases. “But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t clean up first, wolf.”

Blaine laughs, eyes bright and happy as he leans in to nuzzle his nose against Kurt’s. “You can’t wash my scent off now.”

“No, but I can try to wash  _some_  things off,” Kurt mumbles, and he rolls out from under Blaine, stretching his wings and dipping his feet back into the water as Blaine dives right in, kicking and splashing around. Kurt smiles, feeling truly  _happy_  for the first time in a long time, even when Blaine splashes him and drags Kurt into the water with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/32110595861/just-like-magic-kurtblaine-nc-17)!


End file.
